My Dolphin's Love
by Angelwings Sorrow
Summary: This is the Prequeal To My Chibi Dobe. This is Iruka and Kakashi's story. Watch how the Chibi grew up the first time around. AU/AR, H/C, WAFF, Yaoi
1. The Night We Met

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**My Dolphin's Love**

By Angelwings Sorrow

**Chapter 1 "The Night We Met"**

The dawn was creeping over the trees and into the window in the small cottage at the edge where forest and mountain met. The constant mist of the waterfall gave an everlasting rainbow in the morning light. He felt so comfy buried in his warm comforter and soft blankets. All that could be seen was a mop of mess brown hair sticking out at the head of the bed. The birds began to sing and he could hear movement around the cottage. Maybe if he didn't move they will think he's still sleeping and would leave him be.

"Iruka I know you're awake. It's time to get up because we have things to do today."

"Hai Okaasan." Throwing the blankets back the 12 year-old boy yawned as he stretched out his arms. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes Iruka got up and began his morning routine. He grimaced as he brushed the knots from his hair before putting it up into a ponytail. He brushed his teeth then washed his face and glared at the scar running across his nose from cheek to cheek. His father refuse to let it get healed by a medical Nin saying it was punishment for pulling pranks in school. He had been setting up a prank to teach some bullies a lesson when the chakra wire snapped from chakra over load. When the wire snapped it whipped back and slashed deep across his face. His dad was right he did learn from it. He learned to better control his chakra and not to get caught. The pre-nin snapped out of his thoughts and rushed to get dressed. He then ran down hall and down the stairs to his waiting breakfast.

"Ohayoo, Otoosan."

"Ohayoo, Iruka, your Okaasan and I will be in meetings today; we need you to do the shopping and errands for us. If you to do this and your chores we'll all go out to dinner tonight." Mekajiki smiled at his son.

"Hai. Can we go to Ichiraku's?"

"No it's your Okaasan turn to pick and she chose bar-b-queue."

"Guess that's okay." Pouted the preteen and he finished his breakfast and gulped down his milk. "Where's the list for the week?"

"Right here Iruka." Ningyo smiled as she handed him the list with a pouch of money.

"Okaasan why are there baby things on the list?"

"A friend of mine back home in the Waterlands is going to a baby soon and I want to make her a baby basket for a present. Why, what's wrong?"

"It'll be embarrassing shopping for baby stuff they might think you're having the baby."

"Really so what's wrong with that? Don't you want a baby brother or sister?"

"I did when I was younger but you're too old to have baby now." Iruka laughed as he dodged his mother when she lunged at him.

"Get back here you brat!"

"Run Ruka!" Mekajiki laughed as he watched his wife chased their son around the kitchen and out the door.

"Hmph. That son of yours is a turning into a brat just like you." Ningyo glared at her husband, but the laughter in her eyes ruined the effect. She abandoned the chase of her son and sat down on the Jonin's lap and began to play with his ponytail. "He looks jut like you Meka, and he'll make someone very happy one day; just like you have made me."

"He may look like me but he has your skills and sharp reflexes. He will be a hell of an ANBU if you let him."

"Yes, he could be especially with the smart strategic mind he inherited from you. But I think one ANBU in the family is enough." Ningyo jump off Mekajiki's lap and tied her long raven hair up out of her face before placing her ANBU raven mask on hiding her tanned face. "I'll see you tonight after the meetings."

"Be safe Raven."

"I will. Don't drown." Ever since they were little they would always say good-bye like this. Ningyo smiled behind her mask as she thought of what a lousy swimmer her husband was. More then once she had to save him while they were growing up because he tried to impress her with his swimming skills. She loved him all the more for that. Since then he would tell her to be safe and she would tell him not to drown. He gave her one last kiss through the mask she disappeared in a misty fog.

XXXxxxXXXxx

"Morning Iruka-kun you helping you parent with the shopping?"

"Hai. They have meetings all morning. May I have a pound of shrimp and three trout and the biggest salmon you have please?"

"Sure." The Fisherman's wife smiled. The boy returned the smile and enjoyed the breeze that swept by. "Here you go Iruka-kun and please tell your parents I said hello"

"Arigato. I will Sagara-san." Iruka took the packages and placed it in his basket with his handed her the money. Once he was sure he got everything on his mother's list he headed out of the Farmers market and went t the baby store.

"Well good morning Iruka-Kun what can I do for you?" The sales girl greeted and Iruka blushed.

"Ohayoo Gozaimasu Mika-san. My mother's friend is having a baby soon and she wants to make her a baby basket."

"Well that's nice do you know what you are looking for?" the Pre-genin blushed again and handed her the list of baby items. "Wow she must be having twins. It looks like your mom's friend is having a baby boy; so why don't we look over here. Don't worry we'll get everything you need."

"Arigato." The pre-genin blushed as he followed Mika around the shop.

Iruka was bright red when he left the baby store. He practically ran home because he didn't want anyone to see him carrying baby items. He would get teased to no end. Once he made it back to the little cottage he felt more relaxed. "Okaasan? Otoosan? Anyone home?" there was no answer. He figured they were still at those meetings it wasn't even 10 o'clock they still had time before noon, so he set about putting the groceries away.

Iruka set the baby items on the floor in the corner of the kitchen so he wouldn't have to look at them and get creeped out. In his heart he wanted a younger sibling but he did not want to think about his parents having sex. He shuttered at the thought, even though he was only twelve he wasn't naïve. He knew exactly where babies came form. When one of the teachers at the academy was expecting a baby, some of the others students started asking where babies came from. Sensei Shinke was a nervous fellow he didn't know how to respond instead he ran out and bought the whole class a copy of Icha-Icha Paradise. That was the first and last time he read anything resembling porn. He had been scarred for life and he did not want a baby brother or sister if this was how his parents had to get one. Needless to say he was glad Sensei Shinke was transferred. Pushing all those disturbing thoughts away, to the do not remember part of his brain, he set about doing regular chores. He had just started the washing when a loud explosion came from the village. He abandoned his laundry and ran to his room and grabbed his nin pack before running back to the village.

"Close the Gate! Evacuate the Civilians!" The Village was under attack! Iruka saw villagers fleeing and ninjas headed toward the main gate. He dodged through the stampeding crowd looking for his parents. He was close to the fighting ninjas but he couldn't see his parents. He crouched behind a building trying to find some sign of his mom or dad when s crash at the gate drew his attention.

"Oh Kami!" Iruka was almost frozen in fight for at the Gate was a giant demon Fox tearing its way through the Shinobi. Then he saw them they were battling the demon. Iruka knew better than to run out there so he stayed and kept watch. Then he saw him it was a friend of his dad's from the Waterlands. 'What is he doing here? Is he part of some back up forces?'

"Goodbye Umino this is for selling out to Fire Country." the Nin shouted as he stabbed the Jonin in his side.

"Tairiku!" The nin dropped Mekajiki lifeless body to the ground.

"Ah Ningyo. Good I won't have to look for you. You both made the Waterlands weak by making us depend on the Drylands!"

"We wanted peace! The Waterlands were dying! We needed the help of Konoha!" Ningyo blocked the attack.

"No we just needed to train more! The Chieftain would have been able to accept more missions!" He jumped and flipped over her.

"This war has depleted our shinobi!" she screamed as she was grabbed from behind and her throat was slit.

"Lies you wanted the money from Konoha and now I have the money from the Rockland. The stone shinobi pay well and they will win this war." Then Tairuki dropped the dead ANBU before flinting off to another battle.

"OKAASAN! OTOOSAN!" Iruka broke cover and ran to his parents' fallen bodies. They were gone their eyes vacant and lifeless. The tears were raining from his eyes and soon the grief was burned away by the rage and need for revenge. He took the charka blades from is father's hands and strapped them to his belt. Then he removed his mother's arm bands and placed them on his own arms placing the poison refills in his nin-pack along with her mask and his father's hitai-ate. "I will avenge your deaths."

"They wouldn't want that Iruka."

"Sandaime-sama! Tairiku betrayed them! He deserves to die!"

"But is his life worth yours? Your mother and Father loved you and wanted you to be safe. When the attack started they were thankful you weren't here. Are you going to die and make their sacrifice in vain?"

"No Sandaime-sama, but I want to help."

"You are not even a Genin yet there is nothing you can do. Help evacuate the remaining villagers then I want you to stay with them there is nothing more you can do."

"But…"

"No buts. This is an order."

"Hai, Sandaime-sama." Iruka bowed and ran off in to the fray.

After helping the rest of the Villagers escape Iruka made his way into the forest, where he had seen some of the invading ninja hiding. Biting his thumb he opened a scroll and summoned his tools that were sealed in side. He may not have been strong enough to battle face to face but he was strong enough to take them out from the shadows. He had set exploding tags chakra wire and other merciless traps through out the forest. His one time harmless pranks were turned into weapons of war. When he caught a ninja with his chakra wire traps killed them with his mother's poisoned senbon. He had perfect aim and only had to hit them in their main neck artery. It was a quick painless more then they deserved. He wore his mother's mask when he led his target into the traps. And if his target got to close he used his father's charka blades to defend himself. He had taken out a total of fifteen but there were still more to come. He was about to search for another target when the sounds of a fight drew his attention. It was an ANBU and he was fighting two enemy nin. Iruka watched as they battled closer and closer to one of his traps. He placed his mother's mask away in his nin-pack and did the hand seals to active his trap connecting his chakra like string from his finger tips to the hidden wires.

'Just a little closer.' The enemy was close to position and he was ready for them, suddenly there was a spike in chakra. "SHIT!" Iruka sprung the trap and The ANBU went flying into the trees while losing his mask at the same time. The chakra wire, then wrapped around his body effectively tying him to a branch and immobilizing him. Knowing the ANBU was safe the pre-genin took out the two visible ninja with the senbons. "KAI!" the Hidden Ninja was uncovered and before he could attack Iruka had sliced his throat with a chakra blade. Iruka wipe the sweat from his brow and picked up the ANBU's fallen mask.

"GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" Iruka looked up to see a boy a little older then him struggling to free himself from the chakra wire. He had forgotten about the ANBU he had caught in his trap.

"Gomen! I didn't mean to catch you!" Iruka jumped up to the tree branch that the young ANBU was tied to and began to untie him.

"You shouldn't be here! You could have gotten me killed!" The ANBU was angry that he fell for such a childish trap and now he was ticked even more, because he lost his mask.

"If it weren't for my trap you would be dead!" Iruka shouted back pointing to the three fallen enemy.

"I was only fighting two. Where…"

"He was in the tree using genjutsu. He would have slit your throat." The pre-genin collected his Senbons and placed them back in his arm band.

"Iruka! Kakashi!"

"Sandaime-sama." Both boys answered as they saw the Third Hokage running up to them with some of the other Shinobi.

"Iruka I thought I told you to get to safety."

"Gomen Sandaime-sama."

"Well it doesn't matter now. It looks like you have your mother's eye and your father's strategic mind. You boys have done well but the battle is not over. We drove most of the enemy back but there is no stopping that demon."

"Yes there is." The group turned around to see a tall blond carrying a bundle wrapped in his jacket.

"Yondaime! Sensei!"

"This Child will be the Key to the Kyuubi's defeat and after I want him to be considered a hero for his unknowing sacrifice. Sandaime-sama, please, go to the hide out stay with the villagers. They will need you after this night. I want all of you to finish off the rest of the invading forces. Kakashi I want you and your friend here to be close in the trees, near me and Gamabunta when I summon him. This is one of the forbidden techniques that will take a lot of chakra from me as well as Naruto. This will be my last fight after the Kyuubi is defeated I want you both to take Naruto and keep him safe."

"Hai, Yondaime-sama." Iruka bowed.

"Hai! Sensei!"

"Alright you have your orders now take to the trees!" the Shinobi was gone in the blink of an eye but the Yondaime held back the pre-genin

"Yondaime-sama?"

"Tell me. What is your name?"

"Umino, Iruka."

"Mekajiki's and Ningyo's son. You're parents were strong and noble shinobi."

"Thank you Yondaime-sama."

"I would like you to do something for me." Minato smiled at the confusion on the young boy's face. "I want you watch over Kakashi as well as Naruto."

"Kakashi? The ANBU I caught in my trap?"

"You caught Tensai Hatake Kakashi?" Minato chuckled. "I bet he wasn't too happy about that. Kakashi is my student and he could really use a friend. Sure he's brilliant powerful and strong but he needs love in his life or he will become the killing machine the elders have trained him to be. Please Iruka watch over Kakashi and help raise Naruto to be one of Konoha's greatest shinobi. This is my last wish before I leave this world. Watch over my student and my son"

"Hai Yondaime-sama, I will watch over them."

"Thank you Iruka. Now go this battle ends now." Iruka bowed and took to the trees as Minato summon the giant toad. He jumped from tree to tree following the giant toad to towards the village.

"Where were you?" Kakashi glared as Iruka finally caught up.

"Gomen Hatake-san, I got lost."

"Fine just stay close you don't want to get stepped on." Kakashi was still angry that the twerp of a pre-genin had managed to trap him even if it did save his life. They could see fleeing ninjas and small fights going on, on the ground below. The village was torn up and fires had broken out around them as well. It was sad to see what their home had become but they didn't dwell on it they were on a mission. Suddenly there was an enormous out pour of chakra. Iruka stopped on the roof closest to the giant toad. His eyes widen as he saw as spirit reach down and through the Yondaime and his infant son and grab hold of the Fox demon. The blue and red chakras battled for control. Naruto's cries of pain pierced through the air as the blue chakra won over the red sealing the monster inside the innocent child. Gamabunta had vanished from over using his chakra to help the Yondaime and his son. They were falling through the air with the last of his chakra spent and his soul sealing the demon Minato Namikaze could not save his son; all he could do was fall.

"HATAKE-SAN!" Iruka shouted as he jumped in to the air to catch the falling infant. Kakashi understood the yell as he leaped into the air to catch his falling sensei. They landed a few feet away from one another and gave the other a reassuring nod. Iruka began to check over Naruto making sure the baby in is arms was uninjured. Once he was sure the child was alright he wrapped him up in the tattered robe.

"Sensei!" Kakashi held his teacher close as he watched him take his last breaths of life. "Please Sensei don't leave me."

"Ka-ka…shi…(cough)Kakashi… watch them… watch… Iruka and Naruto…" Then Minato Namikaze was gone.

"I will, sensei, I will." The ANUB laid his teacher's body down turned to the pre-genin in time to see a ninja with a kunai advancing on him and the infant. "IRUKA! DUCK!" The pre-genin did a quick duck and roll keeping Naruto close to his chest as Kakashi took out a enemy nin about to kill them. Then he returned the favor by stabbing the enemy about to kill Kakashi in the chest with his chakra blade.

"Is that the last of them?" panted Iruka as he dropped his blade to hold Naruto closer.

"For now. Come let's get you two, somewhere safe." Kakashi whispered as he scanned the surrounding area. The ANUB picked up the fallen Chakra blade and handed it to the smaller boy.

"Hai. Arigato." Iruka replied softly; taking the blade he placed it back on his belt and jumped a little when he felt Kakashi take him by the hand.

"This way, we can avoid the fires and any other fights going on."

"Hai." Kakashi was a little shocked when the hand he held gave his hand a gentle squeeze, but he gave no notice of it. Instead he led the younger boy and the baby to the safety of the Hokage tower.

XXXxxxXXXxx

The Hokage tower was in complete chaos. The last of the enemy had been killed and the tower was flooded with Clan elders and injured ANBU. The Sandaime was once again wearing the Hokage robes. Iruka held Naruto close not wanting to drop him in the crowded madness. Kakashi went up to his fellow ANBU and told them to retrieve the body of the Yondaime then he made his way back to where Iruka and the sleeping Naruto were sitting and sat down next to them.

"Is he alright?" Kakashi asked because he didn't know much about babies only that they cried al the time.

"Yes but his charka is low I'm feeding his some of mine so it doesn't get dangerously low." The ANBU watch as the pre-genin placed a chakra glowing hand gently on the baby's head.

"Careful you don't want yours to get low."

"Don't worry Hatake-san; I'm good with chakra control." When the glow faded Naruto seemed to sleep more peacefully.

"Is that the Demon?" Kakashi jumped to his feet and glared at the man who spoke about his sensei's child.

"Fugaku that is enough. Iruka please give me the child."

"Hai Sandaime-sama." Iruka reluctantly gave Naruto to the Third. He didn't trust Uchiha, Fugaku and didn't want Naruto anywhere near the man.

"Let us adjourn to the council room. Iruka Kakashi you may wait in here or go home if you wish but this meeting is for council members Top ANBU Captains."

"Hai Sandaime-sama. I wish to stay here for now." Iruka didn't want to go home yet. He knew his parents would not be there waiting for him and he did not want to feel that pain just yet.

"I'll stay with him Sandaime-sama."

"Very well Kakashi you can stand guard and make sure no one else disturbs us."

"Hai." Kakashi and Iruka bowed as they watched the elders and Captains follow the Sandaime into the council room. Once the doors closed and seal Iruka ran up to the door and stuck a jutsu tag on the door then did the signs to active it.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to hear what is going on. The tag spreads a thin layer of water over the door. And all sound is amplified."

"That won't w…"

"**Order. Everyone please sit down."** Kakashi looked stunned as he heard the voice of the third Hokage came through loud and clear.

"**What is that doing here?"**

"**This is the Child of Minato Namikaze. Naruto Uzumaki is now the holder of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."**

"**Then why is it still alive?"**

"**It is a child Fugaku! You can't mean you want to kill an innocent child."**

"**I agree with Uchiha-sama. The demon should be killed while it is still weak."**

"**Danzo, Naruto has done nothing. He holds the Kyuubi prisoner. The Yondaime wants him to be considered a hero for his sacrifice."**

"**What did the baby sacrifice? It took our Hokage! I say we kill it end this nightmare once and for all!"**

"**It's a child, Fugaku! He has a right to live just as much as my son Kiba!" Tsume Shouted.**

"**Inuzuka-sama is right. Most of us have children or are going to have children soon and they all have the right to live. The Yondaime was a powerful Shinobi there is a minimum chance that the seal will weaken during the first 20 years of Naruto's life." Shikaku stated with out opening his eyes.**

"**Are both mad? This demon could threaten the life of our children." Tentsu from one of the lesser clans Asked.**

"**No, he is not mad. My brother and I have examined the child and the seal. He is no threat to anyone. Naruto is just a baby and nothing more." Hiashi stated with no emotion to his voice.**

"**You only say that now while the Chakra is low, Hyuuga! Let's kill it while it is weak that is only way we will truly be safe."**

"**ENOUGH! Naruto Uzumaki will not be killed. We shall not tell the children of the Kyuubi's sealing he has the right to live a normal life as the Yondaime wanted for him."**

"**Then be it on your head when the demon destroys and kills our village."**

"**That demon will not be allowed in the orphanage or schools! I will not allow you to threaten the safety of village's true orphans of this terrible tragedy." Another elder shouted.**

"**Then this meeting is at an end leave now!" Growled the Sandaime he was fed up with the lot of them.**

Iruka ended the jutsu and grabbed the tag when he heard the meeting end. Then he and Kakashi ran back to their seats as if nothing happened. They watched Fugaku Uchiha storm passed them. They knew that the man was trouble and had to be watched for Naruto's safety. The others filed out of the council room anxious to return home to their loved ones. The last to leave the room was the Sandaime carrying the sleeping Naruto. The third Hokage looked tired and older then either of the boys had ever seen.

"Oh Naruto what are we going to do with you. Only in this world a few hours and you already carry a heavy burden."

"Sandaime-sama?"

"Iruka, Kakashi I did think you were still here. Well come into my office." He sighed and led them into the Hokage office. He had hoped he would never have to return to official duty but now that hope had been in vain. "As you might have heard Naruto is left alone without a home or family. I am too old to raise another child and those fools don't see this chibi as human. I have never felt more disappointed in our village as I do right now."

"May I take Naruto home with me?" The Sandaime looked to the Preteen in surprise.

"Iruka you are too young to be taking care of a baby."

"I know but I want to. The Yondaime asked me before he died to watch over Naruto and help him grow to be one of Konoha's greatest shinobi. I want to honor his wishes. I think my parents would have wanted me to take him and love him."

"What do you have to say about this Kakashi?"

"I believe he is telling the truth. Sensei asked me to watch over Iruka and Naruto with his last breath. I believe that it can be interpreted as a Death Will. This gives Naruto's custody to Iruka." Kakashi stated his face expressionless."

"Very smart, Kakashi, very smart. You both will write this up now and I will notarize it. Naruto will be your responsibility from now on and Fugaku can not take him from you." Both boys nodded in agreement at took the fresh paper and wrote out their reports on the Yondaime's death while Sarutobi sent someone to get stuff from Minato's family quarters for Naruto. "Now that the paper work is done here is your foster son."

Iruka took the sleeping baby from the old man's arms and held him close. He didn't notice Kakashi was right behind him watching them in a curious awe.

"His godfather is not here and he is the executor of Minato's will so I'm afraid you won't be getting any funds for his care until he comes back to Konoha. I on the other hand am the executor of your parent will. Your academy education is taken care of you have a lump sum for now and then you get 500 a month for living expenses."

"Arigato Sandaime-sama." Just then two guards enter the office with to large packs.

"These are filled with Naruto's things you need to care for him. Kakashi why don't you walk Iruka home its late and you are strong you could carry one of the packs."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Kakashi walked over to where Iruka was putting on one of the pack while trying not to wake the baby. Then swing the other pack over his shoulder he asked "Are you both ready?"

"Hai." Sarutobi watch to two boys and baby walked out of the office and into their future. He prayed for Minato to watch over them because their path would not be an easy one and Fugaku Uchiha would see to it that they failed.

XXXxxxXXXxx

"Well here we are."

"I don't see anything." The walk home was quite and the boys were tired. Iruka led the ANBU into the forest to a clearing near a water fall.

"Hold, Naruto for a second." Now Kakashi seemed to panic he had never held a baby before what if he dropped it. "It's ok, just hold him close and support his head."

Kakashi nodded and did as he was instructed. Once his hands were free Iruka did some hand signs and the genjutsu disappeared to reveal a two story blue cottage but it had the feeling of emptiness. The Pre-genin led the ANBU into the house before putting the resetting the genjutsu and traps.

"This is a nice home." Kakashi didn't really know what to say he had never been over to anyone house before and he didn't really even live at his apartment as his missions kept him away most of the time.

"Thanks." Iruka smiled sadly and took the baby from the older boy's arms. "Follow me."

They headed up stairs and Iruka put Naruto in his room and on his bed making a make-shift crib out of his pillows and blankets. "Thank you for walking us home. Since it's late and the wards and traps are already set, won't you stay the night?"

"Sure my chakra is low and I'm so tired I don't think I remember where I live." They both laughed quietly. "I don't think we were ever formally introduced. I am Hatake, Kakashi."

"Please to meet you Hatake-san. I am Umino, Iruka."

A/N: Okay out of Desperation to by more time I am Posting My Dolphin's Love. My Muses are dragging their feet and won't help me finish the next chapter. I am attempting to take my mind off of MCD and come back to it when I have a fresh idea. Sorry to all my Readers who are waiting so patiently for MCD I am really going to give the muses a swift kick in the rear just for you. Please don't tell me that I got the yen wrong I have no Idea the exchange this is my own Universe. Oh and thank you To SkyWolfAngel who has been helping with My Nervous Breakdowns and Rouge Muses. Thanks for Reading Keep Reviewing.


	2. To Honor the Fallen

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**My Dolphin's Love**

By Angelwings Sorrow

**Chapter 2 "To Honor the Fallen"**

It had been an exhausting night. Soon after their introductions Kakashi fell unconscious in Iruka's arms. The pre-genin nearly panicked but he could feel that the ANBU was dangerously low on chakra. He could also feel the blood seeping through Kakashi's shirt and armor. Iruka managed drag Kakashi to the guest room and while blushing he stripped him of his uniform looking for the worst of his injures. Kakashi must have been running pure adrenaline because these injures were serious; Iruka had to get his father's healing scroll out as well as his mother's medical senbons. Lucky for him he had practice in healing jutsus from helping his father tend his mother's injures and his mother had trained him in acupuncture.

The young ANBU had three broken ribs a fractured wrist and multiple stab wounds and lacerations all over his body. It was almost 10 o'clock in the morning when he had finished healing Kakashi and Iruka was drain and tired at the end of it. As he fed the sleepy Naruto a bottle of warm milk Iruka couldn't hold back anymore he broke down and cried. He cried for his parents, who died at the hands of a traitor, he cried for the Yondaime and the sacrifice he made, he cried for Naruto and the life that he was destined to lead. Iruka cried for Kakashi a kid like him pushed to the limit by this war. He even shed a few tears for the future yet to come.

That's how it went for the next three days the two boys and baby. They slept till their chakra levels evened out. Iruka was the only one getting up and moving around feeding and changing Naruto or changing Kakashi's bandages. He was acting on autopilot cleaning and washing and he no longer blushed when he attend the nearly naked ANBU. On the fourth day he tested all their charka levels and happy that all their levels were strong enough that he could take down the outer wards and hang some laundry out to dry.

Naruto cooed at the butterflies that tickled his nose while his young foster father hung the wet sheets on the line. Kakashi was still sleeping and the only sounds that could be heard were the birds chirping and Naruto's happy gurgles. Once the washing was hung the growling of a tiny tummy was complaining it was time for lunch. Iruka laughed as his stomach growled in response.

"It seems that we're both in need of some lunch." Iruka laughed as he picked up the laundry basket with the hungry chibi in it. Soon they were in the kitchen with Iruka at the stove making their lunch when the kitchen back door slammed open with a "BANG!"

"KAKSAHI!" the pre-genin jumped in surprised as a green blur came running in and crushed him in a big bear hug. "KAKASHI! MY ETERNAL RIVAL!"

"Eeep!" Iruka squeaked as the air was crush out of him. Naruto began to wail of the loud yelling.

"I HAVE LOOKED EVERY WHERE FOR YOU!"

"Gai…"

"I KNEW THAT YOU WOULD NOT HAVE FALLEN IN BATTLE!"

"Gai…"

"MY HIP AND COOL RIVAL!"

"GAI!" the Spandex wearing chunin stopped ranting and turned to see his eternal rival leaning against the kitchen door frame in his uniform pants and bandages wrapped around his chest and arms with a makeshift mask out of a clean spare cloth diaper.

"IF YOU'RE THERE; THAN WHO IS THIS?" Gai looked from Kakashi to the smaller boy in his arms.

"Gai…" Kakashi sighed as he walked over to the basket to try and calm down the crying baby. "That is or was Umino, Iruka a pre-genin. I think you have hugged the life out of him and you're upsetting Naruto."

"OH SORRY!" Gai dropped the crushed boy like a hot brick and Iruka crumple to the ground. Kakashi was starting to worry as Naruto had yet to quiet down and he didn't dare pick him up. He didn't how to hold such a small fragile thing as a baby, he might drop his sensei's son!

"Iruka wake up Naruto is crying."

"Naruto?" the dazed boy asked as he tried to remember how to breathe again. "Oh! His bottle!" he jumped up and took the hot bottle from the water then using his charka he cooled it down to the perfect temperature for the chibi. Naruto cries went from wailing cries to whimpering sniffles as Iruka lifted him out of the basket and fed him his much wanted milk.

"So that is the Kyuubi Child." Gai said as he watched the baby feed.

"He is not the Kyuubi." snapped the Pre-genin. "This is Naruto a baby boy with a healthy appetite. Who are you and why did you break into my house?"

"I am Maito Gai! Kakashi's Eternal Rival! I have been looking for him since the end of the battle. The Sandaime said he was with a friend, but he did not say who the friend was. So I ensued a mission of my own to find my eternal rival! I'm sorry I did not mean to damage your home."

"As you can see I'm fine Gai. I was just resting up I over use the Sharingan and my charka was depleted. Umino-san was kind enough to let me stay here."

"Then I am also indebted to Umino-san, for protecting my eternal rival! Let us train together and put our youth to the test!"

"Uh… thank you for the offer Maito-san but I have to take care of Naruto. Please you don't have to be so formal you can call me Iruka." The pre-genin said as he shifted the baby to his shoulder to gently patting the infant till he gave a tiny burp.

"You may call me Gai!" The smiling Taijutsu-master announced slapping the smaller boy on the back almost knocking him to the floor if Kakashi wasn't there to catch him and the baby. "Your youthfulness is strong and vibrant with love for this lonely chibi. You both shall train with me and we will bring your youthful spirits to its full potential!"

"Uh…" Iruka was at a lost for words he had never encountered anyone like Gai. The teenage boy must have had a screw loose or something. He wanted to train a baby for Kami's sake. It was true Naruto would be powerful one day because of the Kyuubi sealed inside of him. Iruka smiled as he could feel the strong charka in the tiny body he held. It was Naruto's chakra not the demon fox's. That battle depleted the fox as much as it did the Yondaime and Naruto. It would be many years before the fox's charka would truly awaken for use until then Naruto's own charka seemed to be strong like his father if not stronger.

"Gai, training is going to have to wait. He is only four days old beside Iruka is still only a pre-genin he wouldn't be up to your levels of Taijutsu." Kakashi drawled as he sat at the kitchen table ignoring the glare he was getting from the younger boy.

"Thank you for the offer Gai-san I would happy to train with you some other time. Naruto and I are still settling in. Can you tell me what is going on in the village right now?" Iruka asked as he shifted Naruto so he could enjoy the rest of his bottle more comfortably.

"On the morning after the attack, villagers were brought down from the hideout and groups were formed to assess damages others to find and recover our fallen and injured comrades. Among the Leaders was Uchiha, Fugaku he told the villages of the Kyuubi's entrapment in the body of Uzumaki Naruto and to beware of it's presences in our village. The villages were ready to riot until the Sandaime stepped forward and declared the boy not to be killed. He made it a law that no one was to ever talk about the Kyuubi or where it was sealed." Gai said gravely as he sat at the table with the other to boys.

"He's trying to give Naruto a chance to be happy." Iruka smiled sadly.

"The villagers won't allow it. They are too narrow minded as a whole to allow the kid to have a happy childhood. They will blame him for the mistakes of the beast he carries. It doesn't matter that it wasn't his fault. All they will see is the beast, the destruction it had caused and their dead love ones in his face." Kakashi's voice became hard and bitter. He knew the life the boy was going to have because he had lived it himself. That was why he wore the mask so people might see him and not his father or his father's mistakes. The elders who knew the Great White Fang of Konoha saw disgrace his face. He had taken to wear a mask to hide from that shame, the Shame of looking like the man who betrayed his village for the lives of his comrades. He didn't want to be seen as anything but a loyal Shinobi but the villagers couldn't forget and they wouldn't no matter how hard he trained or how many missions he risked his life for. They would always see Hatake Sumo. Yes Kakashi knew exactly the life Naruto would have and there wasn't anything he could do to change that fate.

"I don't care what you think Hatake-san I am going give him a happy childhood." Iruka said stubbornly. He knew the young ANBU was right but he would not let it affect how he raised Naruto. He lifted the chibi on to his shoulder and patted the chibi's little back earning a tiny burp.

"I shall help you in this youthful endeavor!" Gai smiled giving him a thumbs up.

"Arigato Gai-san. Would you care to stay for lunch?" Iruka offer as he set the chibi in the baby hammock by the window.

"I wish I could but I must meet Asuma and report to the Sandaime. Kakashi I will see you soon My Eternal Rival!" Gai cheered before disappearing in a Green Blur.

"Who was that?" Iruka asked as he began to prepare their lunch.

"That was Gai my self-appointed Rival. He turns up from time to time imposes these ridiculous challenges and insane self-penalties should he fail. So far we're tied."

"Oh well it seems that he missed you very much. You have been a sleep for a few days now maybe you should contact your family and let them know you are alright."

"They dead."

"Oh I'm sorry. I lost my parents too."

"But I should get going my captain is going to want a briefing." Kakashi shifted in his seat uncomfortable with tension in the air.

"After you eat something and take that diaper off your face you look like a thief."

"I usually wear a mask but you have taken it along with most of my clothes."

"Oh!" the Pre-genin blushed. He then fished some clothes out of the basket. "I cleaned your armor and washed your clothes."

"Arigato Umino-san." Kakashi said as he inspected the ANBU armor that was already sitting on the kitchen table. "You do good work."

"My mother showed me. She was ANBU." Iruka said sadly as ladled out some miso soup.

"I thought your mask looked familiar. I'm sorry, Raven was a strong ANBU. In the ANBU we don't know our civiliannames. We leave them behind when we put on our masks."

Iruka nodded but said nothing. He placed the meal on the table and the two ate in silence. Today was the start of a whole new life for Konoha and for the three boys that had been hidden away. Once the meal was over Iruka cleaned up while Kakashi dressed and got ready to leave. Naruto woke from his nap and was now gurgling happily in his foster father's arms.

"I have to be going. Thank you for your hospitality Umino-san." Kakashi said as he slipped his mask back on.

"You can call me Iruka. We were glad to have you with us." The scarred pre-genin smiled. "Please stop by and see us again some time."

"Maybe, I'll see where the road of life takes me." The ANBU bowed and was gone in an instant.

"Well Chibi it looks like it's just you and me."

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Wolf! Where have you been I've has scouts looking for you for the past two days."

"Sorry Hawk I was injured and recovering."

"That's Captain Hawk to you. Now seal the door so you can report."

"Hai." Wolf performed the ANBU seal on the door locking him and two others in. Once the seal was in place they all removed their masks. Kakashi was glad he stopped at his place for a fresh masked shirt as his other one hat the mask ripped off in battle. It was strange that he allowed young Iruka to see his face but that did not change the fact he still hated his face. He would still keep his father's face forever buried behind his mask. Yet he found he didn't mind that Iruka seeing his face, but only Iruka and no one else. "Congratulations Ibiki."

"Thanks but this was not how I wanted to get the promotion. We lost a lot of Shinobi as well as ANBU. We are severely short on defenses and the Sandaime is handing out promotions left and right. He might not wait until winter for the genin test."

"Hn." Kakashi's thought went to Iruka and Naruto. He wondered how this was going to affect them.

"So Kakashi just where were you holding up the last few days? We were afraid you were dead." The senbon chewing teen smirked but Kakashi could see the worry in his eyes.

"After the Yondaime seal the Kyuubi I returned to the tower. I was then ordered to escort the Kyuubi container and his caretaker home."

"You saw the Kyuubi contain? Did it have fangs and a tail? Was it hairy and blood thirst?"

"Genma shut yup and let Kakashi talk." Another teen with half of his face bandaged stepped forward and pull the smaller teen off Kakashi.

"Oh fine Raido spoil my fun." Genma pouted.

"To answer your question you must all swear this does not leave this room. I ask for your silence because this is for protection of the village as well as the container and his Caretaker."

"We swear." The Three ANUB vowed seriously.

"The Yondaime seal Kyuubi no Kitsune into his own son. For the protection of the child from his father's enemies he was given the name Uzumaki Naruto. He wanted Naruto to be viewed as a hero for his unknowing deed but that is not likely. I fear there will be no protection from the villagers other than his caretaker and myself."

"No he'll be protected by us as well. As my first Official duty as Captain of the ANBU I assign Wolf, Eagle and Coyote to watch over the Uzumaki Naruto until he graduates from the Ninja academy." Ibiki barked

"Hai!"

"Fear not Kakashi. Yondaime's wishes will be held with honor by his faithful ANBU."

"Arigato Ibiki, Raido, Genma." Kakashi bowed to his comrades in arms.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

"Sensei I tried to get here as soon as I could."

"I know you did Jiraiya but even if you had gotten here in time I doubt Minato would have changed his mind. He did what he had to, to protect our home and our people. His wife Kushina didn't survive the birth of her son. Tsunade said there was too much bleeding and Kushina use all of her Chakra forcing his premature birth. Soon after her death Minato took the babe into battle and used him to seal the Kyuubi."

"So they're gone, all of them." The toad sage said in despair. He lost not just a student but a surrogate son. He lost Minato, Kushina, the lovely young bride and their child. They had written to him telling him he would be named the godfather and that he would appreciate the baby's name. Now it was over and he felt every cold inside.

"No not all one them. The child survived."

"What?"

"He survived the sealing. Even though he was early he had strong Chakra and a lot of it to help his father take down the Kyuubi."

"Where is he? I have to see him."

"Calm down Jiraiya there are some thing that we need to discuss. The child is safe at least for now with his Caregiver. The boy is not going to have an easy life Fugaku made it clear that night after the attack."

"Damn, Uchiha, on his high and mighty Blood limit horse. That bastard won't stop until he is Hokage of the five nations."

"Be that as it may we need to be on guard. That attack was not just an invading forces attack. We were weakened from with in. Kyuubi was summoned here but with out proof we are at a dead end."

"Hai. My sources say that Danzo has left since the fight and is traveling collecting Orphans."

"So he is actually doing it. I never thought he would."

"Would what Sensei?"

"He approached the council a few years ago will the Idea of forming a Shinobi stronger than the ANBU. The Elders were in favor but Minato was not. Danzo was not deterred from this and petitioned again. This time the elders overruled me and the wishes of the Yondaime. They consented as long as the Shinobi were loyal to Konoha more importantly them. This new group is called ROOT and is not to be trusted."

"Hai. Also after the defeat of the Kyuubi all the Nations have pulled back with no plans to return to war. Every nation had, had a spy among them that were weakening them just like Konoha. So far the each nation has eliminated their spy but there could be more. There are talks of starting the Chunin examines again this summer. That will give all of the lands time to heal from this war. This war has been a draw no victors and a lot of death and lost."

"Peace at such a high price for us all but for how long? This means I'll be going to the Kage summit with in the next month to meet with the others. I'll need you and Orochimaru and Tsunade, to watch over things here while I'm gone. You know Orochimaru has decided to take a team this year maybe you should think about taking another team."

"No Sensei I think not. Maybe when the Brat's brat is older but for now I have to keep an eye on his stubborn ANBU student. Besides I have research to do." The Sage brushed off the thought because it would to be too painful to take another team.

"He looks just like Minato and he has Kushina's mischievous spirit. He will be a handful."

"What's his name Sensei?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

A/N: Hello and thank you for reading another chapter of MDL. Still working on MCD and hopefully will be posting soon but I make no promises because the muses are still being stubborn. Sorry the chapter is a little short but it's still warming up so hopefully it will get longer as the chapters go by. Thanks for reading Keep reviewing.


	3. Returning to the Real World

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**My Dolphin's Love**

By Angelwings Sorrow

**Chapter 3 "Returning to the Real World"**

Iruka was nervous. He hadn't been this nervous since he started the academy when he was six. He had supplies for Naruto in his bag and his nin pack was full of his school supplies. He placed the chibi in the baby carrier that kept him securely and comfortably strapped to Iruka's chest. This was it time to face the rest of the village. He and Naruto hadn't left the safety from cottage since the attack two weeks ago. Though he did receive visits from the Hokage and Naruto's godfather the legendary Toad Sage and Sanin Jiraiya. Jiraiya-sama explained what to expect to happen over the years with the seal mixing the Fox's chakra with that of the chibi's. He was slightly sadden that Kakashi had not visited yesterday but he was probably was busy with the repairs to Konoha.

"Okay my Chibi Kitsune it's now or never." Iruka locked the door and set the Genjutus wards before heading out.

"Iruka-chan!" The pre-teen jumped as he was slapped on the back by his kunoichi classmate.

"Anko-chan! Careful!"

"Huh? What's that?" the purple haired girl asked spying the pouch on the boy's chest.

"This is my new foster son. This is Uzumaki Naruto."

"The Kyuubi kid!" Anko gasped.

"Don't call him that! He's a baby and nothing more." Iruka snapped. "If you are going to hold the Kyuubi against him then you are no longer my friend and you can stay away from us!"

"Whoa calm down. I am sorry I upset you I didn't mean to. Iruka you're my best friend don't hold it against me. There was a whole meeting after the attack Uchiha Fugaku said that Kyuubi was sealed inside Uzumaki Naruto. He didn't say it was a baby I was just surprised."

"I'm sorry Anko. I guess am just a little defensive because Uchiha-sama wants to turn the village against him Naruto." The chibi started to fuss from his foster father's anger.

"Let me see him?" Iruka reluctantly nodded taking the babe out of his mini hammock and gently placing him in the kunoichi's arms. "He's so tiny"

"He's only two weeks old and loves to eat."

"Kawaii!"

"Huh? What is it?"

"Chibi-kun has whiskers!" Anko squealed as Iruka too a closer look. He really hadn't noticed the birth marks that had appeared on the chibi's cheeks. Three lines on each cheeks were slowly darkening on each cheek and they looked like fox whiskers.

"It must be the Kyuubi influence."

"I don't care what the reason is, Foxie looks so Kawaii!"

"Who's Kawaii?" asked a boy dropping from trees with a boy with spiky hair, followed by another wearing a bandana.

"Izumo! Kotetsu! Look at Iruka's Chibi!"

"CHIBI?" they shouted making Naruto cry. Anko glared as she comforted her little Foxie and Iruka hit his class mates in the head.

"Owie! Iruka you didn't have to hit so hard." Kotetsu complained.

"Yeah. Aren't you too young to have a kid?" Izumo asked rubbing his bruised head.

"I'll tell you all but you have to wait until I seal off the area." The three classmates watched as their friend sealed the clearing with a soundproof jutsu. Iruka was the smartest in their class and top in seals and hand signs even if he did get into trouble sometimes.

"What's with all the secrets?" Izumo asked.

"This is my Forster son Uzumaki Naruto. The Yondaime seal the Kyuubi inside of him the just hours after he was born."

"Why would he do that? Where did he get the chibi any way?" Kotetsu looked skeptical.

"There was no other way to stop the Kyuubi. He sacrificed his life and the life of his son for our peace and freedom." the scarred boy said sadly before taking Naruto back in his arms. "You guys are my best friends so this can not go any farther then us. Uchiha-sama is going to make sure Naruto's life becomes a living hell with the villagers. I wanted ask you guys to help me protect Naruto. The Sandaime's hands are tie because the conflict between the clans and elders he can't order his protection."

"But what can we do? We're not even genin yet." Izumo sighed defeat.

"Baka! We will graduate this winter we are strong enough to protect this baby! And if not then we'll get stronger! We are not going to run away from this. We are ninjas and we have train for this. We will honor the Yondaime's son and his sacrifice! If you don't I'll make your lives a living hell!" Anko growled at the two boys. She was the strong willed and leader of their little group. She lived with her dad who was an abusive drunk. She enter the academy as soon as she could to escape the bastard. It turns out that she was gifted in Tai-jutsu and Fire jutsus.

"Hai Hai! We get it!" Izumo and Kotetsu dropped to their knees in surrender. They did not want to be kicked and fried with in an inch of their lives.

"Good." The kunoichi smirked. "Now Iruka-chan what are you going to do with the chibi when we're in class?"

"I'm taking him with me there is just no other way. Sandaime-sama already spoke to the teachers but I was warned to be careful. No one is happy about it and during practice it might become deadly."

"Then we'll watch your back! Won't we?" Anko glared at the other to boys nodded hastily. "See you got nothing to worry about. Now give me the chibi and you unseal the area, we got class soon."

Iruka handed Naruto to the Kunoichi once again and began to take the seals downs. The other boys took this time to examine the chibi. The chibi yawn and stretch and Anko cooed at him. Izumo wrinkled his nose when Naruto burped in his face. Iruka took the chibi back and placed him back in his hammock.

"Do you think I can hold him?" Kotetsu asked as he inched closer to the chibi.

"Don't be a baka!" the kunoichi snapped. "You might drop him on his soft spot then he'll be a baka just like you!"

"Chibi-kun will probably be a genius, with you know who as his dad." Izumo pointed out.

"I didn't think about that, but he's still just a baby. I don't know what he'll do when he starts showing his talent."

"Don't worry about it Iruka-chan we'll deal with it when it comes. Now let's go we'll be late." Anko said taking the lead as they raced through the forest to school.

XxXxXxXxXxX

(Cough, cough) The teen with shaggy brown choked on his cigarette he had just lit. His fellow chunin looked at him in amusement. The teenagers were gathered out side the Barbeque waiting for the jonin to show up.

"Asuma why don't you just give up smoking you are pathetic at it." Kurenai glared.

"I'm not going to quit. I'm going to show my father I am a man and should be treated like it."

"More like and idiot." Kurenai huffed and turned her back on the young Sarutobi.

"Have no fear My Hip and Cool Rival will be here!"

"Gai we've been waiting thirty minutes already!"

"Asuma quit bitching we're here." Kakashi drawled as he Raido and Genma strolled up to them.

"Why are you late Hatake? You seem to get later and later every time we meet." The Kunoichi complained.

"I got held up by a little old lady who had a kitten stuck in a tree." Genma nearly choked on his senbon at hearing the stoic teen make his first joke ever.

_*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*_

"_What are you doing in my tree Hatake-san?" Iruka asked as he was cleaning the upstairs nursery. He had found his old crib in the attic and some old blankets to make a mattress in the closet just right for the chibi. His parents had probably kept it in hopes of giving him a sibling but they never did._

"_I was just seeing if you are alright."_

"_I am. So is Naruto in case you were wondering." The preteen pulled the shade down to let the chibi nap and went down stairs to the kitchen to let the Jonin in. "So what have you been doing Hatake-san?"_

"_I've been helping with the repairs and going to meetings. But recently I've been late to the meetings and my superiors have been upset with me."_

"_Why have you been late? It can't be that bad can it?" Iruka poured some tea for them both and place a batch of fresh scones on the table to go with it. Kakashi removed his mask totally relaxed with the other boy knowing no one else would see them in this remote part of the forest._

"_I've been checking on you and the chibi. They do not like when I tell them that."_

"_I haven't seen you visiting. If you're going visit knock on the door." Iruka was exasperated by the older nonchalant attitude as he shrugged. "Well if they are going to be upset with you for being late, at least make up an excuse that will entertain them. You might get yelled at but later they'll be a mused with the excuse. I use to do that with my parents. Sure they were frustrated with me but later I would see than smile and talk about my wild imagination."_

"_I'll think about. You need more Scones." The teen shrugged as he finished off the last one. Iruka eyes were wide the 10 scones had been eaten in less the five minutes and the boy didn't even share._

"_HATAKE-SAN!"_

_*~*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*~*_

"Uh… Well is …." Kurenai was speechless.

"So noble is My Rival! I shall endeavor to be just as noble a Shinobi as you Kakashi!" Gai declared not seeing it for the joke it was. Genma buried his face in the back of Raido's vest to muffle his laughter.

"That's great Gai but we got a job to do." Asuma said as he handed out assignments. "Three of us are need at the Academy for last minute repairs. The other three are to help in the village."

"We'll take the Academy Asuma Chunin do better with civilians." Kakashi knew that the students would be returning to class today. He wanted a reason to be there so he could be able to be there with Iruka to protect the chibi. He also wanted to at least make sure the first day went smoothly.

"Good cause I've been banned from the Academy."

"What?" the Kunoichi Screamed.

"The Academy Director Hoishito found out at I was the one who set the fire at graduation. He told me if I ever showed my face at the academy again he'll set me on fire." The smoking chunin laughed nervously.

"Fine. We'll take the village. We'll see you guys tomorrow same time."

"Will do." Radio replied as he detaching his giggling team mate from his jacket. Once the chunins were out of hearing range Raido turn the masked jonin. "You practically jump on the academy job."

"Iruka is starting the Academy today. Naruto will be with him I just want to make sure the first day goes smoothly."

"I see, well we better head over class has already started." The three headed to the academy.

XxXxXxXx

The day was not going well. Sensei Harunato was sneering at him and Naruto the whole lesson. He didn't even try to stop the spit-wads at him or the tripping as he walked down the isle. Naruto was a good baby he didn't even cry as long as he could heart Iruka's heart beat. They were now heading out to the training grounds to practice with the kunai.

He was thankful that Anko Izumo and Kotetsu were by his side.

"Remember everyone we are working with Real Kunai. They are very sharp and if not handled correctly someone could get hurt maybe even killed."

Iruka didn't miss the glare in his direction and he didn't miss the underlining message. 'Kill the Kyuubi.' Anko was pissed and gripped her Kunai tighter. Izumo and Kotetsu did the same as they now realized how real the threat on the baby's life was.

"Alright let's begin."

Iruka secured Naruto to hi chest giving him the free use of his arms and not a moment to soon. He lean just far enough back to catch the kunai by the hilt and redirect it at the sender. Then next second he heard a clanking metal from all sides Anko Kotetsu and Izumo were deflecting kunai. It had turned into a fucking Free-for-all attack on the Kyuubi. Iruka shield the Chibi from the Kunai with his own body but it was not enough he took one in the shoulder. Soon it all stopped. Iruka let out a sigh of relief as he saw a familiar Silver hair boy standing in front of him.

"It looks like your class has gotten out of hand Sensei." Kakashi said lazily. He might have sounded calm but deep down he was fuming. He wasn't the only one either. Genma and Raido were also pissed. They were on the roof doing repairs when they saw the class leave for the training grounds. Kakashi stopped working so he could see how Young Iruka was fairing but it seemed that all was not well judging from the stiff posture of the pre-genin. Then concern turned to alert when the teacher brought out real Kunai. The young Jonin nearly had a heart-attack when he saw the Kunai almost hit Naruto if it hadn't been for Iruka's quick and flexible movement. After the first throw all hell broke loose and the three jonin ran to put a stop to it since the teacher wasn't going to.

"Oh yes Hatake-san. I'll make sure the guilty ones who started it will be properly punished." The teacher pale when he spoke to the Silver-haired jonin. It was well known in the village that the young Genius was the prodigy of the late Yondaime and it was not wise to cross him.

"See that you do." Kakashi nodded to the other Jonin and they headed back to fixing the roof.

XxXxXxXx

Practice went smoothly after the Kunai assault but not the rest of the day. Once healed, Iruka and his friends were given detention for instigating the fight. Anko would have protested if Kotetsu and Izumo weren't holding her down with a rag shoved in her mouth. Needless to say once she was free they got the beating of a lifetime.

"Well Chibi that's the last of it." Iruka said as he stretched as he stood up from cleaning the floor. He smiled and turned to the bundle of blankets the kept his charge safe. "The others probably all gone home by now. So it's just you and me walking home."

"And me."

"Eek!" Iruka jump so high in fright he stuck to the ceiling automatically channeling chakra into his feet then threw a Kunai at the door where the intruder dodged with ease

"That's impressive." Kakashi said as he looked at the Kunai he just barely dodged.

"Hatake-san! You scared me!" the Brown eyed boy glared before jumping down. He mentally cursed himself for letting his guard down "What are you doing here anyway, besides sneaking around the school."

"We got done early today. How's the chibi?" Kakashi mumbled uncomfortably taking the weapon out of the door. He was a socially stunted youth and unsure of what to do with himself. He made a promise to his Sensei that he would watch over his son and this boy but that also meant interacting with them and made him terribly uncomfortable.

"He's fine." Iruka sighed as he gathered the chibi in his arms. "He slept most of the day. He has no idea what happen today or what's likely going to happen tomorrow."

"No, but you do. You'll be strong for the both of you just like today." Kakashi said as he put Iruka's book bag over his shoulder. "Come on I'll walk you home."

The two boys walked through the village ignoring the sneers and taunts. Iruka was never so glad he lived in the forest as he was right then. After Kakashi's second visit Iruka reset the wards and traps to The ANBU's chakra so didn't need to take then down and put them back up. Naruto started to fuss the closer they got to home and Iruka just smiled.

"Looks like I'm not the only one hungry."

"He scrunches his face like Pakkun." Kakashi commented dropping the book bag on the table

"What is a Pakkun? And don't throw my bag all my school stuff is in there." Iruka Scolded making sure Naruto was secure in his bassinet.

"Pakkun is one of my pack pups. I have eight Pakkun is the smallest."

"You have Nin-ken your lucky I wish I could have a summons."

"It's not all fun. My family has a contract with the Dogs but I was to young when I became a genin to handle a pack. The Elder of the Dogs gave me pack of pups this year they can't do much." Kakashi shrugged as he sifted throw the stuff that fell out of the school bag.

"Shouldn't you have your Pack with you to train as they grow? Hatake-san get out of my bag." The young jonin's head whipped up to see the pre-genin still had his back to him and was making dinner.

"Yeah I guess but I haven't had time to with the war and everything." The silver haired teen replied wondering how Iruka knew he was going through his bag.

"You can train them here there is plenty of room here and no one really comes out here so you can has privacy." Iruka busied himself with dinner and warming a bottle for Naruto.

"I guess." Kakashi said picking up an orange book that fell out of the school bag.

"HATAKE-SAN!" The brown haired boy turned to ask if Kakashi would like tea only to find the teen holding the Icha Icha Paradise book he got from school.

"What's this?"

"It's nothing!" Iruka tried to take the book back but the Jonin was faster.

"My Teammate use to carry a similar book before he died, but he never let me see it." Kakashi examined the book keeping it out of the smaller boy's reach.

"That's because it's not an appropriate book to have!" the pre-genin jumped at the Jonin trying to get the book back.

"If it's not appropriate then why do you have it?" Now Kakashi was curious and began to read the orange book.

"Because my last Baka Sensei didn't know how to answer the question 'Where do babies come from?' He bought the whole class porn so he wouldn't have to answer the question!" Iruka was blushing so bad he gave up trying to get the book back and buried his face in his hands.

"Interesting." Kakashi's eye widen as he read more.

Before the pre-genin could retort Naruto made it known that he was hungry. Leaving the older boy in the world of Icha Icha Iruka feed the chibi and continued to make their dinner. It had been a long day and even though his company was absorbed in porn he was glad not to be alone. He was still in deep mourning for his parents but Naruto and Kakashi occupied his mind. They distracted him from his loneliness and they need him as well. It had only been two weeks since the Kyuubi attack their world had changed. It would be a long time before any of them would feel Normal or safe again.

"Hatake-san, dinner is ready." Iruka set the plate before the older teen and one for himself.

"Kakashi. Arigato Iruka-san." Kakashi slipped the Icha Icha into his nin pack and nodded his thanks.

"Huh?"

"Call me Kakashi. I don't care too much for formal titles. Plus I have been over here almost every day for two weeks. I think we can drop the formality.

"Alright, Kakashi-san." Iruka smiled shyly. Maybe there was hope for them after all. They just needed to take it one baby step at a time.

A/N: Okay Still I haven't finished with MCD Chapter 16 and I have run out of time here in Arizona while visiting my family. I am now moving and will Not have Internet for a while but hopefully when I do get it the next chapter of MCD and MDL will be ready to post. Thanks for reading keep reviewing.


End file.
